


You are amazing

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El and Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are amazing

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2012


End file.
